Fire Star
by aerogirl234
Summary: Sasuke gets in an intense fight with Itachi, and now, Sakura and Tsunade rescue him. After that neardeath experience, Sasuke and Sakura slowly begin to fall in love. But when Naruto makes Sasuke insult Sakura, will she forget? Rated T for violence.


Fire Star

Aerogirl234

Chapter One: Difference in Strength

_Itachi Uchiha smiled in contentment as he glanced at the ground. The dark made him feel at peace with the world. _

_"Itachi!" Itachi gasped and jumped a little. Visually intimidated, he turned around and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Kisame in the dead of night._

_"What now, Kisame?" Itachi hissed, his raven hair blowing in the wind. His face was slapped by the breeze, as if all of the world was shunning him for what he had done. _

_"I've been to see him." Kisame replied, approaching Itachi slowly. "He looks a lot like you." Itachi clenched his fists and glared angrily at Kisame._

_"There's a complete difference in strength! I hate him, and he hates me. That's the way it should be." _

_"Really?" Kisame replied with a chuckle. "Because I took him with me." Itachi's eyes widened as Kisame pushed his little brother into him. Sasuke Uchiha knocked his body into Itachi's stomach, sending the older Uchiha to the ground. Itachi pulled his younger brother off of him and stood up, brushing himself off and grabbing a Kunai, just in case. Sasuke had his hands tied behind his back, and with a burning glare set on his face, he steadied himself and Kisame untied his hands. _

_"Itachi...Uchiha...I will kill you!" Sasuke screamed, hurling a Kunai knife through the air. It landed in Itachi's arm and as he removed the sharp blade, Sasuke leaned in to kick him. Itachi grabbed his leg and ignored the numbing pain jolting through his arm. He bent Sasuke's leg in the wrong direction until he heard a crack like a gunshot. Then, he laughed as he threw his brother to the ground. Sasuke laid limply on the ground, a searing pain shooting through his leg. Blood poured out of Sasuke's mouth as his brother stabbed him over and over again with a Kunai knife. _

_"Hahahahaha! Foolish little brother. If you hate me, detest me...why don't you inflict any pain? If you wish to kill me...you would have by now." Itachi whispered, focusing all his chakra in his hands. _

_"Chidori!" He screamed, and with one simple hand sign, he hit Sasuke head-on with Chidori, and Sasuke laid limp and useless, half-dead. Itachi walked over to his brother and stepped hard on his ribs, until it made a cracking sound, like the crack of a whip. Sasuke screamed with pain, and he coughed up blood. Blood streamed down his face as he slipped slowly into unconciousness..._

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" Sasuke heard a nervous voice whisper. The pain had numbed his body, and left him lying there, confused and with broken bones. His head throbbed, sending another intense pain through his system. He opened his eyes and tried to see who was calling out to him. His vision was blurred and it felt as if he were spinning. His vision focused and he saw Sakura Haruno's face looking down at him. He was leaning against a tree, which shaded both of them.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sasuke stammered, trying to sit up. A white-hot pain shot through his body and he sat back down.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, and I came here to train with Kakashi Sensei. When we found out that you weren't there, we came here to look for you." Sakura explained, and with that, Sasuke heard Naruto's voice.

"Sakura, what is it?" He called.

"It's Sasuke!" She replied, as they rushed over there.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as he saw his deep wounds. Sakura fingered the wounds and Sasuke hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized, removing her hands.

"Sasuke, take off your shirt." Naruto suggested, creating an expression of shock on Sasuke's face.

"What?" Sasuke hissed, glaring at Naruto.

"Take off your shirt so that we can see the rest of your cuts!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke put his hand to his ear and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said as he took off his shirt. Taking deep breaths, Sakura looked at the rest of the wounds and Naruto giggled. Stifling his laughter as Kakashi Sensei approached, Naruto turned around so that Sakura wouldn't see him laugh.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto stopped laughing and stared in shock at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we have to get you to a medical center!" Sakura gasped, helping him up. Sasuke fell back down and felt an intense pain.

"I'll get Tsunade to come over here. Just wait here while I look for her. She should be at the hot springs." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke nodded weakly and Sakura began to treat his wounds.


End file.
